


Zuckerbrot und Peitsche

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Zuckerbrot und Peitsche

Zuckerbrot und Peitsche  
RAW AIR, Holmenkollen 8.3.2019

 

Das Büro lag im Dunkel, nur die fernen Lichter der großen Stadt schimmerten mit den Stirnen am Firmament in der tiefen, undurchdringlichen Schwärze der Nacht. Die schmale Sichel des Halbmonds erhob sich schwerfällig über den Horizont und tauchte die Nacht in fahles, silbriges Licht, das die Farben verblassen zu lassen schien.  
Die braunen Haare erschienen beinahe schwarz, ein starker Kontrast zur Toms winterhaft blassen Haut, die nun im cremigen, hellen Weiß schimmerte, als der Physio sich, bar jeder Kleidung über den Schreibtisch lehnte. Nur das silberne Metall der Handschellen, die seine Hände aneinanderfesselten, schien selbst in diesem nächtlichen Mondlicht noch immer hart und unnachgiebig und klapperte leise, als der durch eine Augenbinde seiner Sehkraft beraubte Tom sich nun vorsichtig, beinahe prüfend zu bewegen begann.  
Eine warme Hand … Nein, ein einzelner Finger, glitt über sein Rückgrat und schien dabei verspielt dem sich unter seiner Berührung bewegenden Pfad der Wirbel zu folgen. Tom hielt den Atem an, als nun eine große Hand auf seinem Rücken zur Ruhe kam und er die Wärme des Körper, der sich von hinten über ihn beugte, spüren konnte. Und ein Zittern lief durch seinen angespannten Körper, als kühler Atem seinen Hals streifte und er beeilte sich dem gewisperten Befehl nachzukommen.  
„Runter.“  
Tom senkte den Kopf und bettete ihn auf seine ausgestreckten, gefesselten Arme, bog aber gleichzeitig auch den Rücken durch. „Braver Junge.“, murmelte der dunkle Schatten, der ihn in seine Wärme gehüllt hatte und Tom fühlte die Lippen an seinen Hals. Er schwieg weiterhin, war es ihm doch verboten worden zu sprechen, aber er nickte vorsichtig und lauschte ergeben auf das leiseste Geräusch, dass vielleicht das weitere Vorgehen seines dunklen Peinigers verraten würde.  
„Wenn du weiterhin so brav bist ...“, eine Hand fuhr über seine Seite, strich behutsam über die Rippenbögen und verharrte dann stützend auf dem Hüftknochen, während die andere Hand nun hart seine Erregung umfasste und mit dem Daumen fordernd über die Spitze strich, „ … dann erlaube ich dir bald zu kommen … Es liegt ganz an dir, Lindinger. Hast du deine Lektion gelernt?“  
Tom wollte antworten, biss sich dann aber hart auf die Unterlippe, als er sich an die erste Anweisung erinnerte. Stattdessen brachte er nur ein leises Wimmern hervor und bewegte fordernd das Becken und auch seinen harten, tropfenden Schwanz im festen Griff des dunklen Schattens. „Na!“, der kalte Atem streifte seine überhitzte, farblose Haut und Tom erschauderte, als ein harter Schlag seine Pobacke traf, „Hast du die Regeln vergessen, Lindinger?“  
Tom schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sprich nicht.  
Halte still.  
Gib keinen Laut von dir.  
Er konnte das Nicken des Schattens spüren und ebenso wie sich der Griff um seinen Schwanz beinahe schmerzhaft festigte, aber es war seine aufgezwungene Blindheit, seine Wehrlosigkeit und auch die Ungewissheit was als Nächstes passieren würde, was ihn quälend langsam in den Wahnsinn zu treiben schien …  
„Lars ...“, entwich es ihm, mehr ein atemloses Flüstern, wie ein Aufschrei, der in der Stille des nächtlichen Toppen widerhallen konnte, als der Ältere, einem dunklen, verhängnisvollen Schatten gleich, sich in ihn schob. Gleichzeitig spürte er einen weiteren, harten Schlag auf seinen Hintern und Lars wisperte heiser, während er tief in ihn stieß, „Wenn du nicht gehorchst ...“  
Wieder und wieder stieß Lars ihn ihn, drängte Tom hart gegen das Holz des Tisches und glitt tiefer in den angespannten Körper des Jüngeren. Tom bäumte sich auf, drängte sich dem ehemaligen Physio entgegen, wollte ihn tiefer in sich spüren und flüsterte schließlich atemlos bettelnd den Namen des Älteren, als dieser endlich den Punkt traf, der Tom Sterne sehen ließ. Die aufdiktierten Regeln längst vergessen habend, wurden seine Bewegungen fordernder, aber Lars' Hand lag noch immer regungslos um seine Erregung, eine letzte, stumme Mahnung, die Tom aber nicht hören wahrhaben wollte. Tränen prickelten in seinen Augen, als sich die Hitze in seinem Körper ausbreitete und mit jeder Sekunde … mit jedem tiefen Stoß, der ihn weiter und weiter dem Orgasmus entgegen trieb, nur noch unerträglich zu werden schien.  
Aber, da war Lars' Atem und seine Stimme, die seine überreizte Haut zu streifen schien, „Du warst nicht brav, Tom … Ich glaube nicht, dass du es verdient hast ...“ Tom wimmerte gequält, als Lars' Daumen nun über den harten, tropfenden Schwanz strich und die Vorhaut quälend langsam zurückzog. „Nun gut ...“, Lars' warme Lippen streiften sein Ohr und Tom entwich ein klagender Laut, als das angenehme Gefühl der Ausgefülltheit verschwand, „Dreh dich um … knie dich hin ...“  
Tom stieß sich ab, taumelte beinahe und sank dann, gehalten und gestützt von Lars, auf die Knie. Der Schatten, der sich vor dem Fenster abzeichnete und mit dem Mondlicht hinter sich nun nur noch dunkler erschien, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Warme Finger umfassten sein Kinn, zwangen ihn aufzusehen, in jene dunkle, konturlose Schwärze und strichen dann sanft über seine Lippen, „Los, öffne den Mund.“  
Nur zu willig gehorchte der Jüngere und legte seine Lippen dann um die empfindliche Spitze der Erregung, die in seinen Mund drängte. Seine Zunge glitt, als Lars sich ein weiteres Mal in ihn schob, über das harte Fleisch. „Wenn du brav bist ...“, Tom spürte eine Hand in seinen Haaren, geschickte Finger, die mit den Strähnen spielten und ihm derweil auch das neue Tempo vorzugeben schienen, aber dennoch lauschte er atemlos auf Lars' raue Stimme, „ … darfst du gleich kommen ...“  
Tom nickte und spürte, wie die Nägel über seine Kopfhaut kratzten, während Lars tiefer in ihn stieß. „Entspann dich … Und lass mich die Arbeit machen … du musst es ja lernen.“, etwas Dunkles, Vielsagendes schien in seiner Stimme mitzuschwingen und Tom meinte das dunkle Grinsen förmlich hören zu können. Aber bald war all das vergessen und es zählte nur noch der harte Schwanz, der in einem harten und schnellen Rhythmus tiefer und tiefer in seine warme Mundhöhle gestoßen wurde. Tom schnappte nach Luft und ließ seine Zunge über die Erregung wandern, während die Hitze in ihm erneut aufzuflackern schien.  
„Schluck.“, der Befehl wurde sofort befolgt und Tom holte tief Luft, als könnte der Sauerstoff das tobende Feuer in ihm zum Erlöschen bringen, verschluckte sich aber beinahe, als Lars' Finger sich erneut im seinen Schwanz legten. Die Bewegungen waren schnell und wenig liebevoll und bereits nach einigen Strichen über das heiße Fleisch, loderte die Flamme in seinem Bauch auf und er ergoss sich, während er erschöpft zusammensackte, über Lars' lange Finger, „Oh Gott ...“  
Es war vorbei und Tom hatte seine Lektion gelernt.  
So hatte man mit ungehorsamen Athleten umzugehen …

Sicher, dass nun keine Strafe mehr folgen würden, sank Tom plötzlich erschöpft zu Boden und versuchte so wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Noch immer blind durch das Tuch vor seinen Augen, konnte er nur spüren, wie Lars' die kalten Metallschellen öffnete, aber er hörte deutlich, wie sei mit einem leisen Klirren unbeachtet zu Boden fielen. „Hast du es verstanden?“, Tom blinzelte ungläubig in die nächtliche Helligkeit, als nun auch die dunkle Augenbinde gelöst wurde und Lars ihm einen roten Apfel und auch eine der unverkennbaren, dreifarbigen Packung Kvikk Lunsj entgegenhielt. „Für den Kreislauf.“, das Gesicht des Älteren lag noch immer in den Schatten, die Miene nach wie vor unlesbar, als er sich nun erhob.  
Tom hielt den Apfel fest in die Hand und presste das rotbackige Geschenk besitzergreifend gegen seine Brust, während er errötend die dreifarbige Packung des Schokoriegels betrachtete, „Woher weißt du …?“ „Sagen wir, ein kleines Küken hat es mir gezwitschert ...“, Lars zwinkerte ihm noch einmal vielsagend zu, bevor die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und Tom nun ganz alleine in der von Mondschein erhellten Finsternis zurückblieb. 

 

\---  
Einen lieben Gruß nach Norwegen, ich hoffe ihr erkennt euch wieder =)  
Dämonen folgen, versprochen.


End file.
